1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to windshield wiper systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wiper system having a pin-style wiper arm and wiper assembly that reduces the likelihood of wind lift and prevents excess rotation of the wiper assembly relative to the wiper arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Windshield wiper systems known in the related art include a wiper assembly having a wiping element that contacts the surface to be wiped and a wiper arm that imparts a reciprocating movement to the wiper assembly across the surface to be wiped. The wiper assembly is releasably connected to the wiper arm through a coupler. Conventional windshield wiper assemblies known in the related art generally consist of two types commonly referred to as “beam blade windshield wiper assemblies” and “tournament-style windshield wiper assemblies.” Tournament-style windshield wiper assemblies depend on a superstructure having a series of levers to distribute the downward force from the wiper arm across the wiping element. On the other hand, beam blade windshield wiper assemblies include an elongated, homogeneous strip forming a spring backbone or beam that is resiliently flexible. The beam is curved along a single plane that flexes to correspond to the curvature of a windshield.
Both types of windshield wiper assemblies rely on the downward force from the wiper arm to maintain contact between the wiping element and the windshield. Further, both types of windshield wiper assemblies conventionally include a coupler that is centrally disposed along the top surface of the wiper assembly such that the wiper assembly, coupler and wiper arm are stacked in a substantially vertical manner. However, such an arrangement increases the vertical profile of the wiper assembly and elevates the proximity of the wiper arm relative to the windshield, which increases drag and wind lift. Wind lift occurs when airflow underneath the windshield wiper assembly and/or wiper arm creates a lift force greater than the opposing downward forces of the wiper arm and airflow over the wiper assembly. During wind lift, the windshield wiper assembly lifts from the windshield of the vehicle, which can decrease the effectiveness of the windshield wiper assembly to clean the windshield.
As noted above, like all windshield wiper assemblies, beam blade wiper assemblies are subject to wind lift. Several methods have been employed to counter wind lift in beam blade wiper assemblies. By way of example, airfoils of various designs have been employed to provide a downward force on the windshield wiper assembly as a function of the air stream moving over the air foil. Additionally, wiper arms that utilize a pin to releasably engage the side of beam blade wiper assemblies have been employed to reduce the likelihood of wind lift. Such wiper arms are generally referred to as “pin-style wiper arms.”
However, pin-style wiper arms known in the art present a greater likelihood for damage to the wiper system or windshield when the wiper arm is positioned perpendicular to the windshield, such as during maintenance, inspection, installation or replacement of the windshield or a component of the wiper system. More specifically, when a wiper arm is placed in the elevated position, conventional beam blade wiper assemblies have a tendency to rotate about the pin such that the wiping element is inverted relative to the windshield. Importantly, conventional beam blade wiper assemblies maintain this inverted position when the wiper arm is lowered toward the windshield. Thus, when the user attempts to re-establish contact with the windshield, the wiping element remains inverted or at least perpendicular relative to the windshield, and this can result in damage to the components of the wiper system and even the windshield.
Accordingly, while the wiper systems having beam blade wiper assemblies known in the art provide significant advances in the related technology, there continues to be a need in the art for improvements in wiper systems that employ beam blade wiper assemblies. Thus, there is a need in the art for a wiper system including a pin-style wiper arm and beam blade wiper assembly having improved performance at variable vehicle speeds to reduce that likelihood of wind lift. There is also a need in the art for a wiper system including a pin-style wiper arm and beam blade wiper assembly that prevents excess rotation therebetween, thereby reducing the likelihood of damage to the components of the wiper system and windshield during inspection, maintenance, replacement, and installation of the wiper system or windshield.